The sweetest Christmas Gift
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Just before Christmas, Ginny Weasley realizes she is sick and tired of everyone teasing her. She's sick of Just being Ron's little sister to Harry and everyone else. Ginny knows that she can never be Harry Potter's girlfriend. *complete*


Disclaimer note: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters.

Author's note: this is told from Ginny's Pov. and Ginny's thoughts are **_'bold'_**

Summary: Just before Christmas, Ginny Weasley realizes she is sick and tired of everyone teasing her. She's sick of Just being Ron's little sister to Harry and everyone else. Ginny knows that she can never be Harry Potter's girlfriend. Ginny gets help from someone she would least suspect and gets an unexpected but good Christmas gift. GW&? FLUFF. Please read and review. One shot-Completed.

_**Chapter One: **_

_**The sweetest Christmas gift**_

"I AM NOT JUST RON'S LITTLE SISTER." I shouted.

Everyone in the common room stopped what they were doing and stared at me. My eyes filled with tears. My cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Harry had told me that I was just Ron's little sister to him and that's all that I will ever be. I looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. I had never been so mad at the three of them before now. With out a warning I ran out of the common room. Laughter followed me until I shut the portrait door to the Gryffindor tower.

I couldn't believe that I just told Harry how much I liked him In front of my brother and Hermione. I didn't care where I was running. Finally, I came across the Room of Requirements. **_'I need a place to hide. I need a place to hide. I need a place to hide.' _**I thought out loud. Suddenly a door appeared in front of me. I opened the door and shrieked. Someone was already inside muttering to himself. A tall, platinum blonde haired boy turned around and stared at me.

"Ginny, What in the heck are you doing here?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"I'm just leaving seeing how this room is already occupied." I said as I stormed out the door. I raced through the school bumping into people and objects. I didn't care where I was going once again. I found myself outside in the cold. I stopped dead in my tracks. Someone was following me. I turned around.

"Malfoy, why are you following me?" I demanded.

"I was just checking to see if you are ok," Draco said telling the truth.

"Why do you care? I'm just a Weasley," I asked. The snow was lightly falling which made me shiver. I looked at Draco. **_'How could he look so cute with the moon behind him? Wait a moment; did I just say that I thought Draco was cute???'_**

"You're not just a Weasley, Ginny." Draco calmly told me.

"I'm not? That's how everyone sees me." I confessed.

"That's not how I see you." The tall blonde told the girl he loved.

"What do you mean?" I asked as my heart pounded with wonder and excitement. **_'I'm here in the dark with Draco. I'm surprised that he has not teased me yet. What in the hell is going on? What did he mean by that's not how I see you?'_**

"Oh come on Ginny! I'm in love with you. I don't know how you couldn't tell. Even though I've teased you all of these years I had feelings for you. The teasing is how I could express my feelings. I couldn't let anyone else know." Draco finally told me what he thought.

I stood in the snow in shock. 'What did he just say?' I asked myself.

"Ginny, I'm in love with you." Draco repeated.

'That's what I thought he said.' I thought to myself.

"Why on earth would you love me?" I asked.

"I love everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, when you get mad at me, EVERYTHING," Draco came closer to me. His hand grasped my hand.

"Draco, I've felt the same way for you. I didn't know how to tell you." I admitted.

"Ginny I have a Christmas Present for you," Draco said as he pulled me close.

I couldn't help it but I wanted Draco to kiss me. His body was so warm. I looked up at him. He leaned in for a kiss which I allowed. His tong flowed around in my mouth. We broke apart minutes later.

"I love you Ginny," Draco said still holding my hand.

"I love you too Draco," I confessed. **_'that was the best Christmas gift anyone has ever gotten me'_**

Author's note: I hope you all liked it. Sorry for it being so short, it was just an idea I had. Reminder this is one shot. Please read and review!


End file.
